The gripping member of the type described, for example, in international patent application WO-2008012596-A2, is generally used in an automatic machine for the preparation of pharmaceutical products, and comprises two substantially flat, shaped gripping jaws hinged to each other to rotate with respect to each other about a given fulcrum axis between a clamping position and a releasing position of the bag.
The mentioned injection and infusion ducts protrude upwards from the jaws when the two jaws are arranged in their clamping position.
As the infusion duct is relatively long and longer than the injection duct, the known gripping members of the above-described type have some drawbacks mainly deriving from that the infusion duct may fold over the injection duct, thus preventing the injection duct itself from being accessed, and may interfere with the fixed parts of the automatic machine during the movements of the gripping member within the automatic machine itself.